Moving Targets
by lizteroid
Summary: Another of my Maura/Ian fics.


_Author's Note:_ I quite like Maura/Ian. Firstly, I love Jonathan Cake (JCake) who played Ian in the episode, and secondly, I thought he was nice. He made Maura happy, and that was lovely.

**Disclaimer: **as always, I own nothing. Rights (and props) to TNT, Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p>"You know I'm so glad you agreed to do this re-enactment with me." Maura smiled up at Ian as they drove to the woods where the event would be taking place. Maura had been sure to make beyond adequate arrangements and preparations for this for months. The Medical Examiner of course hadn't known that Ian would be there while the re-enactment was ongoing but, since he was there and she wanted to spend time with him, she'd invited him to come along with her. And Ian had gladly agreed to it.<p>

"You know I wouldn't turn down time spent with you, Maura. Besides, I wouldn't want any other 'knight in shining armour' rescuing my lady in waiting..." Ian smiled to her, placing a hand on her back as they exited the car. He fixed his costume and kept his eyes on Maura as she began to walk towards the area that would be used in the re-enactment.

"Oh, remember we'll need to put the parking display ticket on the dashboard." Maura turned to Ian, smiling softly to him.

"My God you look beautiful." he told her, looking her over.

Maura giggled plainly before she felt her cheeks flushing. Ian really brought her so much happiness, she didn't know how she had managed to survive over the year without seeing him, being with him. She reached her hand for him and smiled up at him as he took her hand, "We only need to walk a little way to get to the re-enactment stage."

"A stage, Maura?" Ian raised his brow to the Medical Examiner.

"It's not actually a stage, they just call the performance area a stage." Maura nodded gently and she smiled to him, pulling him towards the area where people had begun congregating around.

"Wow, these people take this fairly seriously..." Ian commented, watching the knights about to engage in a jousting match, their steads whinnying as they waited their drivers to climb onto their backs, ready to lead them into battle, so to speak. He watched the battle commence, holding onto Maura, his arm around her waist softly, protectively.

"It's a re-enactment, Ian. They're supposed to take it seriously." Maura smiled up at him, standing behind her.

She felt safe with Ian, always had. For the first time in a long while, Maura found it easy to relax with a man around her. Sure, she'd relaxed a little with Byron 'Ucky' Slucky who had happened to have been Jane's chauvinistic surgeon after the gunshot wound, and then there had been Giovanni, with whom she'd only wanted to sleep with, and Manny 'MEGA' Vega who she just wanted to see naked. But, none of them had made her feel relaxed like Ian did.

"So, when do we get to play?"

"Oh, there'll be a battle with archers. You know, bows and arrows...?" Maura smiled up to Ian.

"You know, I don't understand this re-enactment...we're not in Nottingham." he said to Maura, raising a brow, "It's not authentic."

"Oh, there's been a lot of speculation about the geographical correctness of the legend of Robin Hood. The most popular place of his existence is in Sherwood Forest, in Nottingham. Though, some are led to believe that he inhibited residence in Yorkshire, which is northern England." Maura nodded in response.

"You really know your stuff..." Ian chuckled, hugging Maura from behind.

Maura bit her lip, she could feel herself becoming aroused just from the hold Ian had on her. His large masculine hands on her abdomen as he rested his chin on her shoulder, breath whooshing past her ear with each exhale and chuckle as they paid attention to each detail of the action unfolding before them, on the 'stage' area of the wood.

Ian smiled softly, gently kissing Maura's neck before he ducked a little when an arrow flew closely over his head, narrowly missing as it whooshed by and embedded its head into the bark of the trunk of the tree behind he and Maura.

"Jesus! Was that supposed to happen?" Ian looked from the arrow, now waggling to a halt, embedded in the trunk before looking in the direction it had been fired from.

Maura giggled and nodded, holding onto Ian's arm for support as she righted herself then and looked to him, "I'm guessing so, however, looking at the trajectory, this was fired with some kind of special mechanical crossbow..." Maura explained then, frowning as the arrow behind them continued to wobble slightly in the breeze.

"So, that wasn't supposed to happen...?" Ian then tried.

"No. It wasn't..." Maura swallowed.


End file.
